custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vahi, Episode One- Bielle
They of entwined elements are born as beasts, but grow to heroes... The Forest of Teridax "This is a bad idea..." said Kazi. "Aw, come on, man!" said Piruk, "What's life without a little risk-danger! A bit of fright-fear!" Earlier in the day, Piruk had convinced two other Matoran- Kazi and Vhisola -to come on a trek to the Forest of Teridax. Being named after the worst threat, you would expect it to be dangerous, and rightfully so. The Forest was filled with all kinds of Rahi. From Nui-Jaga to Manas Spiders, the Forest spewed out the worst kinds of creatures known to Matoran kind. and even some unknown ones. Piruk had thought that they would be able to stop the flow of Rahi. These decisions were typical of the Le-Matoran. "I still don't like this," continued Kazi, "what if we run into a Muaka? Or Kane-Ra?!" "Oh, please, Kazi!" replied Vhisola, "Those things are rare as Makuta, these days! And besides, we have Protodermis sphere launchers. Those buggers would ''probably ''remember the weapons that almost wiped them out. I don't get why some Onu-Matoran are trying to keep them around. Hm." Piruk continued to walk deeper into the Forest, the others still trailing behind him, until they came across a nest of large, metallic eggs. "What in Mata-Nui's name are these?" Kazi wondered aloud. "Eggs. Duh." said Vhisola, sarcastically. "Not like any eggs I've ever seen," continued Kazi, "and I've been to Onu-Koro." Kazi peered at the eggs, noticing nuances in the patterns. The egg itself was white, but had purple accents, as well as veins in a lighter shade of purple. Kazi picked up one of the eggs, and, despite it's size, was very light. "What in Karda Nui..." whispered Kazi, "Piruk, come look at- Piruk? Vhi- Vhisola?" Kazi turned around to find a lack of the other Matoran. He took a step back, and fell back, cracking one of the eggs. Startled at the sound of the egg crunching under his weight, jumped forward out of the nest. Kazi turned around to see the egg shattered, revealing a yellow, slimy fluid, and a miniature, four legged, winged Rahi. "By Mata Nui..." muttered Kazi, "Wait... if these are babies, then where's...?" The mother. Kazi stumbled backwards into a great, metallic chest. Yet again, he turned around, to see a furious, large version of the creature in the egg. In her bird-like beak, she held the lifeless bodies of Piruk and Vhisola. "No..." whispered Kazi in disbelief, "You... NO!" The Rahi opened it's beak, and let the corpses fall to the ground. Kazi pulled out an ice dagger, and stabbed at the Rahi. He punctured it's chest, leaving a thin, steady stream of ichor to flow from the wound. The creature forced Kazi to the ground without even moving a muscle, and began to encase grow vines around him. "How is this possible?" Kazi wondered to himself, "Rahi can't control elements, let alone two!" Then he remembered. A species of Rahi, long thought to be extinct: the Bielle. Creatures of two elements, they bred to create new variants and possibilities. Kazi began to stab at the vines with his dagger, attacking the roots. The Bielle continued to regrow these vines, and Kazi continued to prevail. After several hours of this cycle, the Bielle collapsed, setting Kazi free of it's gravitational menaces. The Matoran stood up, and stabbed the Bielle's wings, making sure it couldn't fly away to the village. Kazi removed the masks from his dead companions, and brought them to Ta-Koro, to be covered in copper, and made into Masks of Victory. This he did in honor of his companions. To this day, their Masks are still circulated as trophies, and to this day, Kazi still has a bitter hatred of anything of more than one element. The irony of this, is that know ''he ''is of two elements, and fears his power, and himself. But regardless of their fears and indignities, a Toa is still a Toa, and Kazi still wants to protect his home from the monsters of The Forest, but how much longer he will want to, we do not know... Category:Stories Category:User:Prince Of Magma